heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Reppion
| birth_place = Liverpool, England, U.K. | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = British | area = Writer | alias = | notable works = Albion | awards = }} John Mark Reppion (born 1978) is a British writer. He is married to Leah Moore, the daughter of Alan Moore, and he has worked with both on the comic Albion. Biography He and Leah have co-writing credits on Wild Girl, a 6 part comic for Wildstorm with art by Shawn McManus and J.H. Williams III, and in February 2006 they signed an initial twelve issue contract with Dynamite Entertainment,Dynamite Entertainment announcement of their signing up for whom they produced an intercompany crossover with artist Stephen Segovia, Witchblade: "Shades of Gray", co-published with Top Cow,Dyanmite and Top Cow Team for Crossovers, wikipedia:Newsarama, November 2, 2006The Portrait of Sara Pezzini: Witchblade Vs. Dorian Gray, wikipedia:Comic Book Resources, December 27, 2006 and a zombie comic Raise the Dead,Putting The "Living" In "Living Dead:" Moore & Reppion Talk "Raise The Dead", wikipedia:Comic Book Resources, January 19, 2007 amongst other things. The duo also contributed to Dark Horse's The Dark Horse Book of Monsters, the first issue of Th3rd World Studios' Space Doubles.,[http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=134332 Talking to the Space Doubles team], wikipedia:Newsarama, October 26, 2007[http://www.comicsbulletin.com/reviews/119333231324618.htm Review of Space Doubles #1], wikipedia:Comics Bulletin Tori Amos' Comic Book Tattoo (with artist Pia Guerra) and "Deadeye" drawn by Matt Timson for the first two issues of Popgun."POPGUN" - The Ultimate Comics Mixtape, wikipedia:Comic Book Resources, September 27, 2007 They will also be working on a one-shot Doctor Who story with artist Ben Templesmith.Moore & Reppion on “Doctor Who: Whispering Gallery”, wikipedia:Comic Book Resources, December 17, 2008 and are writing The Complete Dracula, an adaptation of Bram Stoker's novel,Moore & Reppion on 'The Complete Dracula', wikipedia:Newsarama, January 30, 2009Colton Worley - Defining Dracula for Dynamite, wikipedia:Newsarama, February 3, 2009Moore & Reppion to Discuss The Complete Dracula in Dublin, wikipedia:Newsarama, February 24, 2009 The Trial of Sherlock HolmesNYCC '09 - FIRST LOOK: Cassaday's Sherlock Holmes, wikipedia:Newsarama, February 9, 2009Bringing Sherlock Holmes Back to Comics: Moore & Reppion, wikipedia:Newsarama, March 2, 2009Elementary, My Dear Moore & Reppion!, wikipedia:Comic Book Resources, March 19, 2009 and The Complete Alice in Wonderland.Moore & Reppion on Adapting Alice in Wonderland, wikipedia:Newsarama, May 29, 2009 John has also written a number of non-fiction articles including an article on The Childe of Hale for the Fortean TimesThe Childe of Hale from wikipedia:Fortean Times #187 (September 2004) and various articles for The End Is Nigh. John also posts on the YoLiverpool forum under the username ResearchWriter. Bibliography Comics *''Wild Girl'' (with co-author Leah Moore, and art by Shawn McManus and J.H. Williams III, Wildstorm, 2006) *''Albion'' (plotted by Alan Moore, with co-author Leah Moore, and art by Shane Oakley, Wildstorm, 2006, tpb, Wildstorm, 176 pages, December 2006, ISBN 1-4012-0994-7, Titan Books, 144 pages, January 2007, ISBN 1-84576-351-3) *Accent Anthologies (with co-author Leah Moore):Accent Comics ** "Lusca" (with David Hitchcock, in Monsters, 2006)"Lusca" first page ** "An Molethy a an Ny-marrow (The Curse of the Un-dead)" (with David Hitchcock, in Zombies, 2007)"An Molethy a an Ny-marrow" first page ** "The Cabinet of Doctor Diablo" (with Andy Bloor, in Robots, 2008)"The Cabinet of Doctor Diablo" first page ** "Mrs. Henry" (with David Hitchcock, Western, 2009, forthcoming) *''Witchblade'': "Shades of Gray" (with co-author Leah Moore, and art by Stephen Segovia, Top Cow/Dynamite Entertainment, 2007) *''Raise the Dead'' (with co-author Leah Moore, and pencil by Hugo Petrus and inks by Marc Rueda, 4-issue mini-series, Dynamite Entertainment, 2007, tpb, 120 pages, February 2008, ISBN 1-933305-56-8) *''Savage Tales: "Battle for Atlantis" (with co-author Leah Moore, and art by Pablo Marcos, in ''Savage Tales #1-3, Dynamite Entertainment, 2007) *''Gene Simmons House of Horrors: "Into The Woods" (with co-author Leah Moore, and art by Jeff Zornow, IDW Publishing, 2007, tpb, 192 pages, April 2008, ISBN 1-60010-209-3) *Space Doubles: "Project: Obeah" (with co-author Leah Moore, and art by Jeremy Dale and Jason Roth, Th3rd World Studios, 2007) *''Nevermore: "The Black Cat" (with co-author Leah Moore, and art by James Fletcher, Eye Classics, Self Made Hero, October 2007, ISBN 978-0-9552856-8-4)[http://www.selfmadehero.com/classical_eye/nevermore.html Nevermore at Selfmadehero] * "Deadeye" (with co-author Leah Moore and art by Matt Timson, in Popgun #1, Popgun #2, Image Comics, 2007/2008) *''Darkness vs. Eva'' (with co-author Leah Moore and art by Edgar Salazar)In & Out of the Dark Ages: Moore & Reppion on "Darkness vs. Eva", wikipedia:Comic Book Resources, February 26, 2008Moore & Reppion Darkness vs. Eva, wikipedia:Newsarama, March 19, 2008 *''Doctor Who: "The Whispering Gallery" (with co-author Leah Moore and art by Ben Templesmith, one-shot, IDW Publishing) *''The Complete Dracula (with co-author Leah Moore and art by Colton Worley, 5-issue limited series, Dynamite Entertainment 2009) *''The Trial of Sherlock Holmes'' (with co-author Leah Moore, Dynamite Entertainment 2009) * The Thrill Electric with co-author Leah Moore and art by WindFlower Studio, October 2011, forthcoming *''Sherlock Holmes - The Liverpool Demon'' (with co-author Leah Moore), Dynamite Entertainment, forthcoming Articles * "The Childe of Hale" (Fortean Times #187, September 2004) * "Suspension of Disbelief: The Great Yarmouth Bridge Disaster of 1845" (The Anomalist #13, 2007)Intermediate States: The Anomalist 13: A Books * 800 Years of Haunted Liverpool (with illustrations by Mo Ali, Declan Shalvey and others, The History Press, 2008) Notes References * * External links *Official homepage Interviews *[http://forbiddenplanet.co.uk/blog/?p=1228 July 2006 interview about Albion and future projects], by Forbidden Planet *2006 FractalMatter interview Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:British comics writers Category:Writers from Liverpool